


A Welcome Guest

by keys2thebimma



Category: Big Bang (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 11:56:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5827669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keys2thebimma/pseuds/keys2thebimma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Now there’s a sound I wasn’t expecting.' Jiyong’s eyes snap open as the sound of his cat hissing and apparently a dog barking filter into his ears. </p><p>The people and pets in this fic are real. Unfortunately, this situation never happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Welcome Guest

_Now there’s a sound I wasn’t expecting._ Jiyong’s eyes snap open as the sound of his cat hissing and apparently a dog barking filter into his ears.

He springs out of his bed, instantly regrets making such a sudden movement due to the ensuing head-rush and totters towards the source of the commotion.  In his kitchen, he finds his cat Mari (technically Mari was his sister’s cat, which Jiyong had borrowed indefinitely) perching on the breakfast bar, hackles up and hissing furiously.  Jiyong turns his head to find the subject of Mari’s distress and his eyes land on a mysterious puppy, who was quite happily helping itself to Mari’s water dish.

Jiyong sinks to his knees behind the puppy to take a closer look. It was clearly a bulldog, no older than 4 weeks old. It was wearing the cutest little red and white striped t-shirt, which went well with its white fur. And it was clearly a male.

“Awwww!” Jiyong couldn’t help cooing as he gently picks up the puppy and holds it to his chest. The puppy was very friendly, instantly cocking its head back to snuggle into Jiyong's t-shirt. Jiyong ran his finger between the puppy’s little ears, feeling his annoyance at the early wakeup call vanish. The puppy lets out a very happy sounding bark, rubbing his head up against Jiyong’s hand. The only one who didn’t seem to be enjoying the moment was Mari, who yowls balefully and hops down from the counter. She stalks off to another part of the house and Jiyong feels guilty for a second, until the puppy playfully nips at his fingers.

“Where did you come from?” Jiyong mutters to the puppy, though he wasn’t really expecting an answer. He stands up, puppy cradled in his arms and he is about to return to bed for more snuggles when he hears a harried rapping on his front door.

Quick as a flash, Mari reappears and bolts out of the cat flap. Jiyong only has a second to ponder what has got into that crazy cat, when he hears bright laugh on the other side of his front door. Clearly Mari knew whoever was out there, so Jiyong heads towards the door to investigate. He has already unfastened the latch when he realises that he was only wearing the ratty vest he had fallen asleep in and his Superman boxers. Oh well, it was 9.30am on a Saturday morning – fuck first impressions.

When he pulls open the door, his eyes land on Mari lying on her back and paws in the air. She is having her belly rubbed by an incredibly attractive set of hands, which are attached to an equally attractive pair of arms. Hearing the door in front of him open, the owner of the arms raises his head and Jiyong is treated to one of the cutest smiles he has ever seen.

“Ohh, hey”. Cute-Smile Guy stands up from where he is crouching to rub Mari’s belly. He is swaddled in a dressing gown, which is covering a Spiderman t-shirt. Cute-Smile Guy raises his hand and sheepishly rubs the back of his neck, making Jiyong’s heart flip in the process. “You haven’t happened to have seen a puppy round here? A little white bulldog and – HOMIE! There you are!” Cute Guy gestures to said puppy in Jiyong's arms, who starts barking excitedly at the sound of his master’s voice.

“I was wondering who this cutie belonged to” Jiyong laughs. It’s strange; he doesn’t usually feel so relaxed with new people. There is something that is drawing him in to this guy.

“No, he’s not mine. He belongs to my housemate, Youngbae. I’m Seungri, by the way.” Seungri holds out one of those attractive hands to Jiyong, who juggles the puppy (apparently named Homie) in his arms to shake the proffered hand.

“Nice to meet you. I’m Jiyong. How come you are the one out looking for the puppy at 9am and not its owner?” Seungri has yet to let go of Jiyong’s hand, not that Jiyong minds.

“Youngbae is still in bed with the chick he brought home last night. That in itself is such a rare occurrence that I thought I would give the guy a break. Honestly, it was a relief that I had to look for Homie with the noises they were making”.

Jiyong can’t help but laugh at the blonde man’s openness. “Sounds like you need to escape for a while! Would you like to come in?” Jiyong wis seriously surprising himself. What was it about Seungri that had him inviting him inside so quickly? His ex, Seunghyun had only seen the inside of his house twice and that was only after 6 months together. Though that was another story entirely.

Seungri beams, “I would love to come inside”. He bent to scoop up Mari and follows Jiyong into the house.

*10 MONTHS LATER*

“Who is it?” Jiyong sing-songs as he pulls open his front door. He comes face-to-face with Youngbae’s sharp Mohawk and takes a step back to avoid it jabbing him in the eye.

“Yah, is Seungri here? I’ve forgotten the key again!” Youngbae bends and deposits a now fully grown Homie at Jiyong’s feet. Homie immediately starts his search for Mari. Both of them had got off on the wrong foot when they first met, and had become firm friends soon after.

Seungri gets up from where he was lounging on Jiyong’s sofa. He joins the two older men at the door as he digs into his pocket for his own house key. After handing the key to Youngbae, he slips his arm around Jiyong’s waist and presses a kiss against his boyfriend’s temple.

“Who do you have coming round this time, hyung? Chaerin or Hyorin?” Seungri asks as his fingers fiddle with the hem of Jiyong’s shirt.

A truly lecherous grin floods across Youngbae’s face. “Both of them” he says with a wink. “You should probably stay here tonight”.

Both Seungri and Jiyong laugh as Youngbae shouts his thanks and rushes back towards his own house to prepare for this apparent threesome.

“You know, we may have to take the pets for a walk if it gets too loud over there”. Jiyong giggles as he shuts the front door.

“Don’t worry about that, babe,” Seungri takes Jiyong's hand and leads him back to the sofa “We will be too busy making some noise of our own and I’m telling you it’s going to be way louder than theirs.”

Jiyong sighs as Seungri starts a slow descent of kisses down his neck. “Now that sounds like a plan to me”.

 


End file.
